


土味李猴

by kitschigeAdjMaster



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 土味 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschigeAdjMaster/pseuds/kitschigeAdjMaster
Summary: 因为很喜欢所以要单独开一个坑放置
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Kudos: 5





	土味李猴

吉克闲得发慌上网冲浪，在本地论坛发帖“大龄阳痿找不到老婆求国家分配”，本来只是写一写丁克日记，结果适逢寡妇光棍连连看政策出台，真的给他发了一个老婆，把李伟发到他家门口，组织包办，不退不换。  
居委会大妈说，小猴啊，孩子还是要生的，等你生了就知道了，多可爱呀，生一个想两个。这个李伟呢，你别看他四十了，年龄是大点，可是人家身强力壮，力能扛鼎，一次背两袋五十斤的大米，能干一天，持续两周，犁地能顶三头牛，收割强过一村人，你再看看你们的身型样貌，多配啊，还有点夫妻相呢。  
吉克再看李伟面相就明白了，这个李伟是什么人，国家级临时工，活都他干锅都他背，没有后台或是后台倒得早，漂亮脸蛋早被现实操得苦大仇深。  
不结婚很难收场，于是两人就结了，领证时李伟脸黑得像嫁了个鬼，领完证李伟问，你有点面熟，你是不是打过我前夫。  
吉克想，从没提过前夫，一上来就问这个，你前夫难道是帕岛大张伟，人见人打？  
吉克问你前夫谁，李伟说埃尔文史密斯。  
吉克脑子轰一下，岂止打过，李伟男人就是死在那场县城械斗里的基层干部。  
于是两人就过起了冥婚生活，洞房夜整得像头七，吉克说不然不做了吧，反正我也不太行，李伟把绣花鞋塞到他嘴里，说我不同意，有夫妻之名就要行夫妻之实。  
于是日后两人天天借国家名义蹲伦。  
有一天艾伦见着李伟，黑着脸叫大嫂，李伟说不必，不用拉近关系。  
日常就是李伟吃食堂，吉克自己做饭或者下馆子。两人行房完毕，前后洗澡，分房间睡，但日子久了毕竟也有点感情，手机锁屏是彼此遗照，过生日你送我一个出殡快乐蛋糕，我送你一瓶幸福头七红酒，红白蜡烛交错点上，把空旷的客厅映得家徒四壁。  
冥婚，也是一种婚姻生活。  
经验教训总结：男人，不要随便要求国家给你分配老婆。


End file.
